


Choice

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is cruel. Accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Life is cruel.

The moment you realize it you can start moving on. You will see what is important and what is not. You realize how fleeting your existence is.

How you are supposed to live and what is expected of you. It all flashes before your eyes.

You only have one choice to make. A choice between whether to do what is asked of you or whether to do as you please.

I chose the latter. Imposing as someone who does as they are told. Someone might have said it isn't so but what do they know?

Nothing.

They certainly did not know how Eren screamed in pleasure at night.

They most certainly would not ever come to know that.

That knowledge was mine to know and mine alone.


End file.
